This invention relates to a device for withdrawing liquid from a paper container.
Recently, a hollow body having openings at both ends has been used as a device for withdrawing drinking water or the like housed in, for example, a parallelepiped paper container. Namely, one end portion of the hollow cylindrical body is screwed in the upper wall of the paper container and the liquid housed in the container is withdrawn through the opening at the other end. The device of this type is defective in that the liquid housed in the container permeates into the paper wall through the cross section thereof as the hole drilled by the insertion of the end portion of the body. Naturally, the permeation of the liquid causes the paper wall to swell and soften, resulting in loosening of the liquid withdrawing device mounted to the paper container if the liquid is withdrawn repeatedly over a long period of time. It follows that the liquid housed in the paper container tends to leak outside and the withdrawing device is likely to be detached. In addition, broken pieces of the paper wall tend to enter the container when the withdrawing device is screwed in the paper wall.